devofandomcom-20200214-history
Too Much Paranoias
Song Name: Too Much Paranoias Artist: DEVO Appears On: *Q: Are We Not Men? A: We Are DEVO!, Greatest Misses, Pioneers Who Got Scalped (album version) *DEVO Live: The Mongoloid Years, Live at Max's Kansas City - November 15, 1977(As "Too Much Paranoia), DEVO: Live At The London HMV Forum (on Q/A 2009 remaster), Butch Devo And The Sundance Gig Run Time: 1:56 (album version) Year Released: 1978 (album version) Years Performed: 1977 to 1979, 1996 (Park City, Utah show only a b ), 2009 Writing Credits: Mark Mothersbaugh Sung By: Mark Mothersbaugh (lead), Gerald Casale (backing) Alternate Versions: Early Live Version Demo Versions: None known Song Connections: Polyvinyl Chloride (uses similar lyrics) Trivia / Info: * Originally performed at a much slower tempo, and with different lyrics. Later, the lyrics for Polyvinyl Chloride were combined with the Too Much Paranoias chorus to form the album version. * This was the opening song for DEVO's 01/26/96 reunion show at the Sundance Film Festival in Park City, Utah. * The song includes lyrics from a jingle for Burger King. * The title comes from The Sex Pistols's song "Holiday In The Sun" * Sampled on the Esham track "Boss Up" (2003) http://www.whosampled.com/sample/99417/Esham-Boss-Up-Devo-Too-Much-Paranoias/ * * This was the seventh Q: Are We Not Men? A: We Are Devo! song performed live in the 2009 album set-list performances. The 05/06/2009 show is included on the 2009 Q: Are We Not Men? A: We Are Devo! remaster release as DEVO: Live At The London HMV Forum. * Live versions appear on several Booji Boy's Basement releases, including A006, A048, A052, A065, and A123. Onstage Behavior: * The band jumps on every bass drum beat. Bob1, Bob2, and Jerry run in a big circle. Mark plays a guitar, too. Lyrics: :think i got your dialtone :think i got billy baxter's bone :think i got a bubble-sac :think i got a big mac attack :hold the pickles :hold the lettuce :special orders don't upset us :all we ask is that you let us :serve it your way :too much paranoias :my momma's afraid to tell me :the things she's afraid of :i been dipped in double meaning :i been stuck with static cling :think i got a rupto-pac :think i got a big mac attack Live Video: No official, live, full performance video of "Too Much Paranoias" had been available for purchase until the delayed video release of Butch Devo And The Sundance Gig in 2014. It was paired with a re-issue of The Men Who Make the Music. *The first song in the set videotaped at The Crypt in Akron, Ohio in '76 or '77. A live video clip was included as an extra on The Complete Truth About De-Evolution. *On 12/09/78 "Too Much Paranoias" was the second song in the set performed at Théâtre de L'Empire in Paris, France. The "Chorus TV" show aired most of the live set on the French channel Antenne 2. (Song identified onscreen as "To Much Paranoia.") *The 01/26/96 performance was filmed. DEVO intended it to be released as a DVD in 2002. Audio of this show is on Booji Boy's Basement release A021 and on Butch Devo And The Sundance Gig, a 2014 record store day release. *DEVO performed the Q: Are We Not Men? A: We Are Devo! album setlist at several 2009 concerts. Watch 40 seconds of the 11/06/2009 song performance at the DEVO Vision Youtube channel. link